Glu Mobile
Glu Games is a publisher of mobile games for smartphone and tablet devices. Glu Mobile offers products to multiple platforms including iOS, Android, Amazon, Windows Phone and Google Chrome. Games Developed * Guitar Hero 5 * Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock * Alpha Wing 2 * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Call of Duty: World at War Mobile * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Mobile * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Force Recon Mobile * Call of Duty: Black Ops Mobile * Cannons * Li'l Kingdom * Cannons Tournament * The Chaos Engine * Contract Killer * Contract Killer: Zombies * Courage the Cowardly Dog Haunted House * Dexter's Laboratory Security Alert! * Driver: Vegas * Driv3r * Dragon Island * Fatal Force: Earth Assault * Foster's Home: Balloon Bonanza * Frontline Commando * Gun Bros (Windows Phone) * Inuyasha * Marc Ecko's Getting Up * Mech Battalion * Men vs. Machines * Shadowalker * Speedball 2 Brutal Deluxe * SpongeBob SquarePants: Prom of Doom * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Star Blitz * The Powerpuff Girls Bad Mojo * Tom and Jerry Cheese Chase * Tom and Jerry Food Fight * VBirds * Adidas All-Star Football * ATV Off Road Fury * Brian Lara International Cricket 2007 * Colin McRae DiRT Mobile * Crash 'N' Burn * Crash 'N' Burn Turbo * Deer Hunter * Deer Hunter 2 * Deer Hunter 3 * Deer Hunter Challenge * The Flintstones Bedrock Bowling * FOX Sports Football '06 * Jamaican Bobsled * Manchester United Football * Project Gotham Racing Mobile * Super KO Boxing! * Super KO Boxing 2 * Virtua Tennis * Wacky Races * AstroPop * Battleship * Bonsai Blast * Brain Genius * Brain Genius 2 * Brain Genius Deluxe * Chu Chu Rocket * Cluedo * Cluedo SFX * Codename: KND MINIGAMES * Daily Puzzle * Diner Dash * Diner Dash 2 * everGirl everGems * Insaniquarium Deluxe * Lemmings * Lemmings Return * Reversi * Scooby-Doo Castle Capers * Scooby-Doo 2 Dark Dungeons * The Flintstones Grocery Hunt * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? Celebrity Edition * Zuma * Get Cookin' * Centipede * Ed, Edd n Eddy Giant Jawbreakers * Game of Life * Monopoly * Asteroids * MONOPOLY HERE & NOW * SIMON * Yogi Bear Pic-A-Nic * ALIENS: Unleashed * Family Guy: Uncensored * Monsters vs. Aliens * High Heels MahJong: In Her Shoes * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Kingdom of Heaven * Mr. & Mrs. Smith * Ren & Stimpy Pinball * Robots * Transformers * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen * Watchmen * Age of Empires III Mobile * Ancient Empires * Ancient Empires II * Baldur's Gate * Kasparov Chess * Love a Lemming * Stranded * Transformers G1: Awakening * 5-card Draw Poker * Blackjack Hustler * Dominoes * HOYLE 6-in-1 Solitaire Pro * World Series of Poker Texas Hold'em * World Series of Poker - Hold'em Legend * World Series of Poker - Pro Challenge * World Series of Poker Player Advisor * Bush vs. Kerry Boxing * Ow, My Ballz! * Space Monkey * Big Time Gangsta * Hero Project * Eternity Warriors * Eternity Warriors 2 * Bug Village (Windows Phone) * Blood & Glory * Blood & Glory: Legend * Stardom: The A-List * Samurai vs Zombies Defense * Small Street * Tavern Quest * My Dragon * Death Dome * Enchant U